


No Ygritte's

by TheFlirtMeister



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Femslash, Game of Thrones References, Gen, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlirtMeister/pseuds/TheFlirtMeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T'Challa raises her eyebrow and Sam slumps against her shoulder, a little pathetically. “I can't not be Queen.”<br/>“Abdicate for me.” Sam mumbles, and T'Challa almost laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Ygritte's

“Do you watch Game of Thrones?” Sam asks one day, swooping about over T'Challa's head as she studies in the palace gardens.

Sam has been complaining all day that she's _bored_ , and many of T'Challa's courtiers had been shooting T'Challa looks that clearly meant “get her the hell out of here”. T'Challa has dragged Sam out into the garden for some fresh air, in the hope that she'll release all her energy and be calmer this afternoon.

“Yes.” T'Challa replies, flicking through her book. They're talking over an earpiece system that T'Challa invented herself, and she wants to make sure it doesn't have any kinks in it, hence Sam testing it. “Why?”

“Just wondering.” Sam does a loop the loop in the sky and T'Challa is pleased that there's no feedback from the ear piece. “Who do you want to rule in the North?”

“Why does it matter?” T'Challa realises she's read the same page twice, and sighs. “You're making me loose focus.”

“Oops.” Sam replies, and T'Challa can practically hear her grinning. “Sorry Cersei.”

“I am not Cersei.” T'Challa bristles indignantly, “She would be a terrible Queen, whilst I-”

“Yeah yeah, you're _amazing_.” Sam draws out the last word as she swoops low, her wings making the leaves on the tree flutter. “I've seen the tumblr blogs about you.”

“I find fuckyeahqueentchalla especially informative.” T'Challa smiles, and Sam snorts. “What?!”

“Nothing.” Sam dive bombs T'Challa from nowhere and T'Challa attempts to smack her with the book. “Oi!”

“You deserve it Samantha.” T'Challa glares, and Sam lands neatly on her feet in front of her, which annoys T'Challa even more.

“I hate it when you call me that.” Sam complains, stretching out her arms, “Not even my mother calls me Samantha.”

“A Queen calls you by your full name.”

“A girl does not like her full name.” Sam retorts, “A girl would rather be called Sam.”

“A girl is not Aryra Stark.” T'Challa reminds her, and then opens her book again. “Fly away, I have to study. Some of us have actual duties.”

“Studying is boring.” Sam hops closer, reminding T'Challa of a sparrow. “What are you even reading?”

“A book about energy conservation in year round hot climates.” T'Challa replies, finding her page and starting to read.

“Huh.” Sam says, and T'Challa knows she's going to make a silly comment, she can _feel_ it. “Does that mean winter isn't coming?”

T'Challa looks at Sam over the top of her book, and Sam grins back. T'Challa ignores the fluttering feeling in her stomach at that, and looks back at her book. She's been experiencing this weird sensation for a while now, and she's putting it down to mild indigestion.

“If you're having to study that book, does that mean you know nothing?” Sam asks, and T'Challa bites back a smile, staring at her book more forcefully.

“I know many things.” She informs Sam, “I know more than you, for instance.”

“Well, once you've accepted your flaws, nobody can use them against you.” Sam replies, and T'Challa rolls her eyes at the Tyrion quote.

“Samantha, as the Black Panther, I need to study. I need to protect my country.” T'Challa says, hoping stating her official title will make Sam listen to her. Sam of course, does not.

“Do you take what is yours with catnip and milk-”

“You need to stop it!” T'Challa exclaims, because Sam is being ridiculous. “You're being such a distraction!”

“I'm bored!” Sam exclaims, and throws herself onto the bench beside T'Challa. “You're not talking to me.”

“I clearly am.” T'Challa gives her a gentle poke with her fingernail, and Sam pouts.

“Not properly.” She complains, “I want to joke about with you man, like we used to. Like when I first came to Wakanda.”

“That's because I didn't have many responsibilities.” T'Challa reminds her gently. “I have my Queenly duties to attend to now, I have to study and attend meetings.”

“It's not fair.” Sam complains, “Why do you have to be a Queen?”

T'Challa raises her eyebrow and Sam slumps against her shoulder, a little pathetically. “I can't not be Queen.”

“Abdicate for me.” Sam mumbles, and T'Challa almost laughs.

“I can't do that, and you know it.” She smiles, and Sam sighs heavily, her breath tickling T'Challa's skin.

“Wish you could though. It would be more interesting.”

T'Challa reaches out and ruffles Sam's short hair. “I promise once I've read this book, we can go inside and have some kind of fun, okay?”

“Okay.” Sam replies, and then grins before asking. “Have some fun like Dany and Yara?”

T'Challa pushes Sam straight off the bench at that, but she's laughing hard enough that it hurts.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed this or want more! <33


End file.
